Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)-based adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming of media content is increasing in popularity as a method of providing media content to consumer devices because of an ability to use web-server infrastructure in the Internet and content delivery networks (CDNs) and because of support for ABR streaming by manufacturers of user devices. Insertion of advertisements into ABR streams of media content is becoming more attractive to content providers. One technique for advertisement insertion for ABR streaming of media content includes using splicers to splice advertisements into media content streams. However, using a splicer for advertisement insertion introduces additional hardware into a media content provider system and is associated with increased operational complexity and increased cost. Another technique for advertisement insertion for ABR streaming of media content includes use of a manifest manipulator to intercept a request from a user device and to provide a modified information file (referred to as a manifest file, a playlist file, or another file, depending on the ABR streaming protocol used to stream the media content) in response to intercepting the request. However, the use of a manifest manipulator for advertisement insertion may be incompatible with certain media streaming protocols.